elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morokei (Skyrim)
|BaseID = }} Morokei (Dovahzul: Moro-Kei "Glory- ") is one of the named dragon priests in . His full name translates to "Glorious." He is the secondary antagonist of the College of Winterhold Questline. Background Savos Aren had encountered Morokei many years ago during his failed expedition to Labyrinthian with five of his fellow apprentices. In a desperate attempt to seal away Morokei permanently, Savos Aren sacrificed the two surviving apprentices to remain behind, magically enthralled and forced to maintain a barrier around the dragon priest. Interactions The Staff of Magnus While walking through the Labyrinthian, Morokei will speak to the Dragonborn (at first in dragon language, then in Tamrielic). When he speaks, the Dragonborn's magicka is quickly drained. He must be defeated, along with the two enthralled apprentices eternally banished by Savos Aren to bind him in this chamber, in order to obtain the Staff of Magnus. Notable items Upon his defeat, Morokei drops the Morokei mask - one of the eight dragon priest masks located throughout Skyrim. Collecting all eight masks is a requirement for the unmarked quest to restore the dragon priest shrine. He will also drop the Staff of Magnus, which is needed for the College of Winterhold questline to be complete. Dialogue *''"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?"'' - Who comes to my dark kingdom? *''"Nivahriin muz fen siiv nid aaz het."'' - Cowardly men will find no mercy here. *''"You do not answer... must I use this guttural language of yours?" *"Have you returned, Aren? My old friend?" *"Do you seek to finish that which you could not?" *"You only face failure once more..."'' *''"You...you are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?" *"Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?" *"Come. Face your end.''" Gallery Morokei 4.jpg|Morokei's mask collected Morokeiglitch.jpg|Disappearing face glitch while wearing the Morokei mask Trivia *He is one of two dragon priests that does not rise from a sarcophagus, the other being Nahkriin. *He is one of two dragon priests that speak to the Dragonborn, the other being Nahkriin. Unlike Nahkriin, he will eventually stop speaking in Dragon language and start speaking in Tamrielic. *There is a spell called Morokei Channel which can be learned through console commands. It does no damage, but looks similar to when the Staff of Magnus is used. To learn it, open the console, type help morokei and type player.equipspell F82B4, it is used by Enthralled Mages to seal off Morokei, this spell only has visual effect and it does not trap Morokei after he is unsealed. *If you possess the Atronach Alteration skill, Morokei will actually replenish magicka instead of draining it. The Atronach Stone has the same effect. Bugs *Morokei may rarely be invincible due to Zero Hit Box detection (every shot counts as a miss). The console command "kill" with Morokei selected or with his RefID won't work. The only way to kill him is to use the Console Command Killall. Make sure that your follower is set as essential before using that method. *In some instances, he will not attack the Dragonborn. *Sometimes, after the two enthralled wizards are killed, the Staff of Magnus may not be equipped and Morokei will not do anything other than floating around the Dragonborn until he is killed. *He may not drop the Staff of Magnus, rendering the quest incompletable. *He also may not drop the Morokei-mask. * He may, on occasion, drop two Staves of Magnus. *He may teleport to the hallway where the top Enthralled Wizard will come down. He is still invincible, so kill the Enthralled Wizards, and then attack Morokei. *He will sometimes cast a spell of coloured lightning at the Dragonborn that will do no damage. Appearances * de:Morokei es:Morokei ru:Морокеи (Жрец) Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Skyrim: Enemies